port_holidayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Hart
“Make no mistake, if you do something to endanger innocent lives, I will hunt you down myself.” Thomas Hart is a key character and Stand User in Port Holiday, acting as a protector, combatant and executioner for the group. He is one of the oldest members of the Port Holiday Stand Users, having been around since the group's inception in Chapter 1. His Stand, Bastille Metamorphosis, allows him to manipulate metals to his will. Appearance Sandman Arc Thomas Hart is a tall, well-built man, standing at an impressive 6"5'. He has jet black hair set in a quiff, has large, thick eyebrows, sharp blue eyes and a strong jawline, complete with a goatee. He wears stud earrings in both ears. Thomas’ signature outfit involves wearing a black waist-length duster coat,which has the words "BASTILLE" written on the lapels, as well as a “T” and a heart shape on the left shoulder. He also wears a metal heart-shaped pin on the upper right lapel of his jacket. Underneath his coat he wears a pink shirt. On his lower half, he wears dark grey jeans with a black belt, and black brogues. An alternative outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts, often worn when he is exercising. Gojira Arc After the Sandman Arc, Thomas was amputated at the knees due to his battle with Vampire Chuck. He now wears prosthetic legs made of titanium, which he crafted himself, with the help of his Stand. His entire body is now scarred: two long cuts at the chest from Macho Man, several burn marks from Disco Inferno and Burning Man, and a stab wound from Tupac. Thomas' new outfit includes a grey, tight-fitted shirt and combat trousers tucked into his prosthetics. He also dons a beanie in order to cover the fact that his hair fell out due to stress. Personality Thomas is an over-protective and short-tempered individual. His natural instinct is to shield others before himself. Whilst physically tough and relatively smart in certain fields, he is emotionally weak, and thus has a turbulent relationship with many people. His violent temper can lead him to go overkill in fights, but this only is invoked by hurting someone he cares about, or wounding his pride. He holds grudges to those who cross him, and reconciliation after breaking his trust is near impossible. Thomas is extremely strong-willed, and has a good sense of "right" and "wrong". He does what he thinks is right for the common good, and does his best to protects those cannot protect themselves. As well as this, Thomas metes out justice to those who break the law, or his own ethical code, with his Stand. Due to his somewhat violent nature, he hasn’t found much success with finding a partner. This was exemplified when he was drunkenly kissed by Amy Finch,(someone who he was infatuated with, but she did not reciprocate feelings for him) and Thomas soon spiraled into depression as a result. This is also shown in his attempts to win over the affections of Alucard, but to no avail. Abilities Personal: - Strength: Thomas is a strong man, and a trained boxer. Able to take many hits in a fight and still keep standing. - Fighting Sense: Thomas has a natural aptitude for combat, and is able to formulate plans quickly. - General Knowledge: He has good knowledge in several areas of study, such as maths, engineering, architecture and sports. - Guitar: Thomas can play guitar very well, having practiced since his school days. Stand: Bastille Thomas has honed the power of his Stand since he was a young boy, using it for both his work and combat. Bastille, having the ability to control and manipulate metal, allows Thomas to have a versatile approach to a fight, as well as be of great assistance in everyday life activities. In combat, Bastille is relatively slow and can't move far from its User, but as a result packs a ridiculously strong punch, as well as being a highly tough Stand to damage. Thomas often compensates for its lack of range and speed with occasional ranged attacks (with its sub-ability: Iron Maiden, which allows it to fire its right fist at high speed, or even throwing objects like knives), defensive manoeuvring (It often creates a shield) and counter attacks (it once created a chain whip to deal with a flanking opponent). When given additional speed via his brother's Stand: Forward Motion, Bastille becomes truly terrifying Stand, unlocking its deadly attack rush, which combines its huge strength and deadly precision with lightning speed. Bastille Metamorphosis Thomas unlocked the evolved form of his Stand when fighting Macho Man's User. In this form, Bastille has lost most of its armour, and is now faster, yet less durable, as a result. This form was brought about when Thomas had disowned his brother, and had come to the realisation that he needed to focus on protecting everyone, not just his brother or his close friends. Category:Protagonists